Just In Case
by SabbyStarlight
Summary: Why did Liam have an inhaler? Stiles, that's why. Just a little drabble I wrote because in the middle of all the crazy drama and angst and feels of this week's episode I get a text from my cousin simply saying "Liam knew." And thinking about it, that was a big deal. Chapter 2 now up with Stiles and Lydia after Scott's asthma attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little drabble I wrote because in the middle of all the crazy drama and angst and feels of this week's episode I get a text from my cousin simply saying "Liam knew." And thinking about it, that was a big deal.**

"I don't get it." Liam said, a confused frown forming on his face. "Scott's a werewolf. He can't get sick. Like, ever. Why would he have an asthma attack?

"Just take the inhaler, Liam. Okay?" Stiles said with a frustrated sigh, pressing the little plastic canister into the younger werewolf's hand.

"But he doesn't…" Liam tried again, his head tilted to the side, not understanding.

"Liam! Have you ever seen an asthma attack? No. You don't know what it's like." He paused and took a breath. "You don't understand how scary it is to see your best friend laying on the ground, not being able to breathe and knowing that you can't do anything to fix it. Knowing that you can't make it better. Just… take the inhaler." Stiles sat down on the locker room bench across from Liam.

"Okay. Give it here." Liam gave in, accepting the inhaler from Stiles's hand. "Where do I keep it? In my locker? Or do I have to keep it in my pocket all the time?"

"Backpack." Stiles replied automatically. "And when you start driving keep one in your car too. But like, in the glove box or something, not out in the open where it will be in direct sun. That way you always know where it is without having to keep up with it. And it will be close enough for you to run and get it wherever you are."

"How'd you get so good at this?" Liam asked.

Stiles smiled a small smile. "When Scott and I were kids, after we found out about his asthma, he was horrible at keeping up with these things." Stiles's hand automatically went to the side pocket of his backpack where his own backup inhaler was kept.

"The first attack he had when he was with me I panicked. Didn't have an inhaler with me, he couldn't remember where he had left his. I had to run four blocks down the street to get Melissa. After that I promised myself that I wouldn't let it happen again. It got to the point where Scott would just automatically give all his new inhalers to me cause he knew I could keep up with them."

"Okay… I get that. You were kids. But again. Werewolf? Can't get sick?" Liam reminded him again.

Stiles's lips curled up in another small smile. "Sounds just like Derek when I gave him the first inhaler. Which, by the way, he still keeps three of. And he isn't even in Beacon Hills anymore. We all have a couple. Lydia, Kira, even my Dad keeps one in his cruiser. Melissa's insurance only pays for one every few months but since he doesn't really use them anymore we have plenty to go around." He paused. "I know it's stupid. And the chances of it happening are like, one in a bazillion. But using it got him through a panic attack a while back and it's Beacon Hills. Anything could happen."

"Because, a chimera could show up and have the ability to cause sudden asthma attacks?" Liam teased.

"No." Stiles said, face serious. "Because I watched my Mom's brain slowly deteriorate right in front of me and there was nothing I could do. Because watching her die, day by day, almost killed my Dad too and again, I couldn't do anything. Because I have seen way too many of my friends taken by way too many creatures that all logic says shouldn't even be real, and again, I. Couldn't. Do. Anything. This," He pointed to the inhaler still in Liam's hand. "This, I can fix. For years, it has been MY responsibility. The one thing that I can control. And a habit like that, it doesn't go away just because Scott's a werewolf now."

Liam was looking down at the locker room floor. "Sorry. I didn't, I didn't realize. Of course, it's going in my backpack right now." He unzipped a pocket and safely tucked the medication inside.

Stiles sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that it's just, this is something I can do. In the middle of all this supernatural insanity I can make sure that the one thing I won't have to worry about is Scott having an asthma attack. It's a little crazy and obsessive, but, it's me. And I'm so used to Scott being the one who protects me all the time I just like knowing that when it comes to this, I can make sure he's safe.

"I get it," Liam replied. "I forget sometimes, that you and Scott had this whole life before the werewolf thing happened."

"It seems like an entire lifetime ago," Stiles answered. "But this is our life now. We just have to go with it. But were not going through it without an inhaler, got it?"

"Got it." Liam replied, patting the inhaler through his bag. The two gathered up their things and made their way to the exit of the locker room. "Stiles? Does Scott even know you make the rest of us keep these inhalers for him?" Liam questioned as they walked into the hallway.

"I don't even think he knows I still have one, let alone the rest of you. Melissa just automatically gives them to me. I'm sure he would think I'm being paranoid, but it just makes me feel safer, having them. Ya know?"

"Just in case." Liam answered. Finally understanding the importance of the plastic canister that he knew he would always keep in his bag from now on.

"Just in case." Stiles replied. "Just in case."


	2. Chapter 2

"Put him on. Now." Lydia took her eyes away from the road to glance over at Stiles. Sitting in her passenger seat he had answered his cell phone announcing the caller to be Liam. Now though, his voice had changed to what could only be described as scary calm.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked. Lydia glanced over at him again to find him nervously pulling on the string of his hoodie. She heard a muffled voice on the other end of the phone but she couldn't quite make out who it was or what they were saying.

"Where are you? We can turn around, I can be there in just a few minutes." The voice on the other end got louder, protesting, Lydia assumed.

"Are you sure? What about Melissa? Have you called her yet?" So it was Scott then.

"Look, Lyd and I are already halfway to the hospital. Have Liam go get Kira so she can drive you there. I'll find your Mom and let her know, meet you there?" Lydia shot another confused look towards Stiles catching his eye this time. He mouthed the words _Asthma attack_ and she understood.

"Yes. You ARE going to the hospital. I don't care if you say you're fine now. This shouldn't have happened. Ever. You're getting checked out." There was no arguing with his tone this time. Lydia could hear Scott sighing from the drivers seat.

"Good. See you in a few. Be careful." Stiles hung up the phone, fingers turning white the joints where he was gripping it so tightly. Lydia resisted the urge to reach over and wrap her own fingers around his.

"He's going to be fine," She started. "It's not like he won't heal. This could have just been some freak trigger. Nothing to worry about."

Stiles's silence spoke louder than any answer would have. So Lydia gave in and took one hand off the wheel, letting it rest on his knee, offering him what little comfort she could offer. He shoved his phone into his hoodie pocket and wrapped a shaking hand around her's. The rest of the car ride was quiet, but Stiles seemed to relax a little the longer Lydia's hand stayed in his.

She pulled into the hospital parking lot, finding two empty spots beside each other and waited for Kira. Stiles let go of her hand finally and got out of the car, entering the hospital to go find Melissa. Lydia's hand lay open on Stiles's empty seat, waiting to find his shaking fingers again, untill Kira's car pulled in beside her's.

Liam helped Scott out of the front seat, and Lydia wasn't sure who looked worse. Scott was pale and clearly was not breathing normally. If Liam hadn't automatically opened the door for him she wasn't sure if Scott could have managed. The younger wolf, though, looked absolutly terrified. His hands were shaking almost as much as Stiles's had been.

Lydia got out and locked the car behind her. Walking up to Scott, her hand automatically going to the inhaler in the front pocket of her bag. "Stiles is inside finding your Mom."

"K." He practically wheezed. "How upset is he?" Liam kept one arm around his waist as they made their way up the sidewalk. Kira hovering, unsure, on Scott's other side.

"He's a little freaked." She answered honestly.

Lydia rushed ahead, opening the doors for the group behind her, only to find Stiles waiting right inside the door. He looked better, Lydia noticed. No longer shaking and scared, but determined and laser focused on the werewolf entering the building. Silently he walked up to Scott and took him from Liam, long arms wrapping themselves tightly around the other's neck. Scott fell into the hug, resting his cheek on Stiles's shoulder, finally safe. Finally home.

It wouldn't all be alright. Lydia knew. She was a banshee and she knew. Something bad was coming. Scott having an asthma attack wasn't normal and it was only an omen of things to come. For now though, looking at the two boys in this moment, they were together. And that had to be enough. For now.


End file.
